staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 maja 1979
Program 1 6.25 TTR - Uprawa roślin, sem. IV - Zbiór, konserwacja i przechowywanie paszy z użytków zielonych 6.55 TTR - Hodowla zwierząt, sem. IV - Ocena wartości użytkowej i hodowlanej bydła 7.25 RTR, RTSŚ - Nasze spotkania 7.45 Emerytury dla rolników - Poradnia 7.55 Nowoczesność w domu i zagrodzie 8.20 Studio Sport - Telewizjada - Wojciech Fibak zaprasza (kolor) 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Teleranek oraz „Rodzina Leśniewskich" odc. II „Imieniny" - film ser. prod. polskiej (kolor) 10.20 Antena 10.45 Z cyklu: Od Westerplatte do Norymbergi - „Pokolenie" - film fab. prod. polskiej 12.10 Dziennik (kolor) 12.25 Rolnicze rozmowy 12.55 Poranek symfoniczny (kolor) 13.55 Klub Sześciu Kontynentów - "Odnalezieni po latach" (kolor) 14.40 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń (kolor) 15.15 Losowanie Dużego Lotka (kolor) 15.25 Zgadnij, kim jestem - teleturniej (kolor) 16.10 „Muzyka małego ekranu" - gra Poznańska Orkiestra Rozrywkowa PRiTV (kolor) 16.50 Studio Sport - liga piłki nożnej 17.35 Tele-Echo (kolor) 18.35 „Olsztyn '79" - rep. filmowy 19.00 Wieczorynka (kolor) 19.30 Wieczór z dziennikiem (kolor) 20.15 Tatuaż - film fab. prod. franc. (kolor) 21.50 Na estradach świata - „Salvatore Adamo w paryskiej Olimpii" (kolor) 22.35 Studio Sport Program 2 9.35 Program dnia 9.40 Teatr Telewizji: Aleksy Arbuzow - „Gdy wraca młodość" (powt.) (kolor) 11.00 Studio Sport - bezpośrednia transmisja z międzynarodowego Wyścigu Kolarskiego MON - o Puchar Ministra Obrony Narodowej 12.55 Wielka Gra - teleturniej (kolor) 13.45 Militaria, Obronność, Nowoczesność - „Nauce i krajowi" (kolor) 14.15 Dla dzieci: „Dzieci z Wyspy Kanonierskiej" - film prod. radz. (kolor) 15.30 „Afryka, jaką widziałem" - Czad - film dokumentalny prod. włoskiej (kolor) (ostatni odcinek) 16.30 Z cyklu - Premiera w Dwójce: W starym kinie - dramat prod. czechosł. „Przeczucia" 18.00 Szachy - wid. publ.-sport. (kolor) 18.20 Studio Sport - mistrzostwa Europy w boksie; Moskwa '80 (kolor) 19.30 Wieczór z Dziennikiem (kolor) 20.15 Powtórka z „Gamy" - „Ale cyrk" (kolor) 21.05 Symfonia d-moll Roberta Schumanna - wyk. Orkiestra Symfoniczna Filharmoników Wiedeńskich - program muzyczny (kolor) 21.45 Klub Filmowy - „Za cenę życia" - dramat społeczny prod. ang. BBC1 7.15 Open University 8.30 Closedown 9.00 Bagpuss 9.15 Nai Zindagi Naya Jeevan 9.45 Modern Language Teaching 10.10 Realidades da Espana 10.35 Erica on Embroidery 10.45 Having a Baby 11.10 The Office Line 11.30 Do it Yourself with Roy Day 11.35 Other People's Chlidren 11.50 The Business World 12.15 Sunday Worship 13.00 Farming in Wales 13.25 It's a Great Life - If You Don't Weaken 13.50 News Headlines 13.55 Bing Sings! Birth of the Blues 15.15 Mickey Mouse Club 15.35 The First British Marching Bands Championships 16.20 Bonanza 17.05 Boswall's Wildlife Safari to Thailand 17.35 News; Weatherman 17.45 Treasure Island 18.40 Songs of Praise 19.15 My Son, My Son 20.15 Fawlty Towers 20.40 Play of the Month: Noël Coward's Design for Living 22.25 News; Weather 22.35 Heart of the Matter 23.05 Read All About It 23.40 Whistle Blowers 0.15 Weatherman BBC2 7.40 Open University 13.55 Cricket 18.45 News Review 19.15 The World About Us 20.05 News on 2; Weather 20.10 Rugby League 20.40 Man Without a Star 22.15 Mountain Days: Buttermere Ballads 22.35 Sunday Cinema: Double Indemnity